Calvin and Hobbes Truth or dare
by Sly-The-Hegdehog-98
Summary: This is a story where you can play a game of truth or dare with the C&H charecters. you can jump in at anytime. before you do, be sure to read over the rules and warnings. Rated Tin case of swearing, pervertedness, and under age romance. Please R&R people
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this fanfic is about where YOU (the reader) will sign up for a game of truth or dare. In the first chapter, you can review to be in the game OR suggest dares/truths. Readers who aren't in the game may suggest truths/dares. In the first chapter, I will post a list of rules and conditions/warnings. In the second chapter I will post who is in the game. From then on. I will start the game.**

Rules

None of the truths should make the person give out any of the personal/private info. (Ex. Where you live, real name, ect)

Dares can only be in the story, you don't have to do any of the dares in real life.

WARNINGS

This story will contain mild language.

This story will be perverted.

(not really a warning but) if anything in the story offends you in any way please tell me.

I have all editing rights.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the intro to how everyone started the game of truth or dare. Until someone says that they want in on the game. I'll just use the actual characters and some other kids that I will put as his friends truths/ dares. By the way, if I don't update often, we're traveling around the states since me and my family got evaced from the Middle East because of the riots. If you say they're done, last time I checked they tried to blow up a gas station -_-**

Calvin: HEY EVERYONE! PARTY AT MY HOUSE!

Calvin was having a party since his parents were away, and all the sitters were "busy".

Susie: yeah right calvin, the last time you had a party, the best thing there was musical chairs.

Calvin: yeah but my parents are away and the sitters are busy. So there will be no people over the age of 15.

Calvin was trying to get everyone to come to his party so he could get more friends. He wasn't exactly the most popular kid

Josh: fine, but if we come. This had BETTER the best party ever.

Carly: yeah this had better be good calvin.

Calvin: don't worry, no one over 15 to boss us around means we have free rule of the house. Everyone come around 7:00.

Later that day, after school.

Calvin: I'm home

Before he could even react, Hobbes tackled him onto submission. Literally.

Submission: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Calvin: sorry, sub. This big mangy striped flea ball that people call a tiger got me again.

Sub: well if he got you then that's okay.* by the way, I heard you were having a party and I want to come.

Calvin: sure, oh and bring your transmogrifier, duplicator, and paintball guns. And bring your super quick clean machine in case of an early return of my parents or a sitter.

Sub: can Leo come to? I'll even bring a lot of my special imagination glasses so they can watch them brawl.

Calvin: wow! That's a great idea. You should do that. Oh if we play truth or dare, bring a lie detector.

Sub: will do.

After talking to him for a while, calvin went upstairs to plan for this with Hobbes.

Calvin: okay, we need: streamers, party food, soda, punch, good music, and a list of fun things to do.

Hobbes: okay, I'll get the things and you think of the fun things to do.

List of fun things to do

Spin the bottle (Hobbes)

Paint ball

Dancing

Calvinball

Band

Calvin: there, that should do it

When calvin got downstairs he saw how much of a job hobbes did

Hobbes: you know, if your eyes got any bigger, they get their own gravitational pull

Calvin: alright, it's 6:30 , the party will start in a half an hour

**Hey this is my 1****st**** chapter of my 1****st**** story, so if you find anything wrong with anything, tell me so I can improve and I will use people from the story and other people I made up until I get at least 1 person who wants in on the T/D part. **


	3. shout outfinal chapter

C & H truth or dare shout out

Hello, this goes out to everyone who ever read my story and to everyone who ever will read my story. I regret to inform that I have lost all inspiration to continue this story. BUT. Everyone who has asked to join or anyone who wants to join, I will put those people into the story the next time I come up with some great epic story or something, the people who have already asked to be in this story will have an automatic spot in that story. when I do post it, you can ask to be in it from either this story or the one I post. Thank you for your time, this will be that last thing I post on this story ever.


End file.
